


无意表白

by Sophieeeee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 蓝色的眼睛融化在宇宙星辰之中。





	无意表白

“你知道吗？我数学特别好，”Jim抬起头对Spock得意洋洋地笑了起来，“只要我以右脚为支撑点旋转21°，就可以不引人瞩目地看到后头的舰队成员在操作台前干什么。”

Jim支着脑袋转过身，他身下的舰长椅丝毫未动，右半边的身体穿过椅背被天花板投射下的灯光穿过。Spock看着他的舰长撑着脑袋向侧后方不动声色地瞥眼的样子，有些想伸手帮他松松领子。Jim的蓝眼睛在眼眶里灵活地转了一圈，似乎有清澈的液体要流出来。他咬着嘴唇有些羞涩地笑了起来，又摆正了自己的坐姿。

“我试了好多次才成功的，你说我是不是很厉害？”

Spock张了张嘴，喉咙的肿胀始终无法消除，最终他只是点了点头。

收到赞赏的Jim心满意足地撒开手脚瘫在了椅子上，百无聊赖地哼着曲儿。和领航员交谈完毕的代理舰长Sulu拍了拍Chekove的肩膀趴在他的耳朵边上说了句什么，大步流星地走回他的座位一屁股坐了下去。他仍然穿着金色的制服，看上去却比Spock记忆中的更加自信，意气风发。

Jim不快地往同事的脑袋上甩了一巴掌：“嘿！Sulu，这是我的椅子！”

“请你下来，Jim。”

“不要。”Jim跺了跺脚，他的脚穿过Sulu的靴子踩在了地上，没有制造出一丝动静。

Spock叹了口气：“Jim，这个场景给我带来了不适。”

Jim焉头耷脑地站起身，一只手还恋恋不舍地拨弄着全舰广播的按钮。

“你总是让我想起一个人，哦不，一个瓦肯人——其实是半瓦肯人。”

Spock有些不自在地握紧了背在身后的双手，Jim对此无知无觉，仍然自顾自地念叨着。

“不知道他有没有按照我的指令和其他舰队成员撤离。他这家伙有时候简直不可理喻，固执得要命。”

我没有，我很抱歉，舰长。Spock在心里悄声回答。可是我对此无法后悔。因为人类遵从他们的本心做出选择，而瓦肯人不会后悔。

Jim伸出一只脚在地上划拉着，刘海盖住了他的眼睛。他腼腆地笑着，微微低着脑袋，半透明的脸上似乎爬上了一层红晕。

“Sulu是一个好舰长，对吧？我真羡慕他，Chekov就坐在他的前面，Sulu可以随时盯着他的后脑勺。我还得偷偷转过去，你懂的，就像个中学女生一样，可是Spock永远不会接住我抛给他的纸团。”

Spock仔细回忆了一下，认真地反驳道：“你从未在舰桥上抛过纸团。”

 “天呐，你和Spock一样可爱，”Jim笑起来的时候嘴角露出了尖尖的虎牙。卸下舰长职责的人类展现出了前所未有的轻松与坦诚，“我只是在作比喻，我暗恋Spock，我喜欢Spock。你明白吗？”

“我……”

我以前不明白。我生前不明白。

Spock觉得他的心跳得很快，就像瓦肯星崩塌那天那么快，像母亲在梦境里坠落时那么快，像Jim的手掌和他隔着玻璃相贴时那么快。

如果他还有心跳的话。

他想要蹲下身抱紧自己，浓烈的情绪在腹部翻涌着席卷着他的脑海，他在浪潮中勉强站立，却不知道自己能支撑多久。Spock向低头沉思的人类伸出手，人类冲他感激地笑了一下，却没有接受他的邀请。

“我猜人生就是这样，不可能事事圆满，对吧。”

Jim的脸上爬满了泪水，他的笑容渐渐变得透明。

于此同时Sulu舒舒服服地靠着椅背，志得意满地对他的下属指挥道：“按照你设定的线路，我们现在出发吧！”

“再见了，Spock。”

蓝色的眼睛融化在宇宙星辰之中。

 


End file.
